Sixteen Hundred Wings
by The Mad Hattress
Summary: A fic from Michiru's point of view, as she sits upon a sand dune and examines who she is and what aspects of life she needs to grasp.


****

Disclaimer: Sailormoon is most definitely not mine.   
**Author: **Fallen Seraphim  
**Author's E-mail:** KittenXanax@aol.com  
**Side Author Notes:** This is from Michiru's P.O.V. (As said in the summary)   
  
  
_Sixteen Hundred Wings_

  
  
I smiled gently as I pushed back my strands of teal colored locks of hair. I sighed softly and pulled my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around my legs, wishing momentarily that Haruka would be able to see this beautiful sight with me. I looked out from my position at the sand dune that I was seated on; gazing out at the deep blue sea, the sun's pinkish-gold rays beginning to peek out from the thick, watery comforter it had seemingly lay beneath.   
  
It was truly beautiful. If only one could capture such a moment on a pale white canvas.  
  
I shook my head for a moment and closed my eyes, the bitterness of the howling wind sweeping across my face and over my arms, down my legs... I shuddered slightly as the wind picked up the sand in its current and snapped it like a whip across my forearms. Yet, I didn't care the pain. I opened my blue eyes and gazed out the sea again, admiring how strong the roaring waves were.   
  
I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to suppress the cold that enveloped my body. I degraded myself mentally for a moment before I stopped and realized one thing. The past was the past. I never seemed to grasp that concept quite well. I seemed to constantly loom. And I realize now, how much of a mistake it is, and the only true freedom I get is in my dreams. When I don't bow down to what has gone on within the past.   
  
I felt tears welling in my eyes.   
  
I swallowed heavily in my throat, hoping they wouldn't spill down my soft cheeks. I realized now how much of a slave I am to the future, how much of a servant I am to the past, and how much I lack in freedom. I ran the back of my hand over my eyes gently, wiping the tears away. I decided my own fate. I have nobody to blame it upon, do I? I sighed slightly for a moment, feeling almost ready to let go of my fate. Let go of destiny and become somebody of my own.  
  
My eyes made their way back to the beautiful sea. I squinted for a moment before I saw a tall figure slowly rise from the water. My eyes had winded at the large amount of wings settled upon his back; each feather dripping with a drop of the salty water. He lifted one graceful hand to rub his eyes slightly, like a child who had woken up from a nap. He opened his midnight blue eyes slowly and glanced at me, his cherry-tainted lips perking up into a smile.  
  
He held onto a bundle of lilies in one hand, as if waiting for a significant other. But deep inside, I knew this was not so. His eyes portrayed loneliness, and despite the sweet smile, he almost had a look that told me I wasn't supposed to truly see him, and to make believe I was just dreaming – seeing things. A purple lily fell from the bundle and gracefully fluttered to the sand.   
  
He tilted his head downward, his hip-long brown bangs peeling off of his silky robe and began dripping with water. He stared longingly at the lily, as if it were an angel who had sinned and fell from the heavens. He closed his eyes for a moment before held his head up high again.   
  
He had opened his eyes and glanced at me again before he turned his back away and disappeared before my own eyes. One name had slipped through my lips as I smiled; a heavy weight feeling like it was picked up from my heart. "Jibril…" I stood up gracefully and walked down the sand dune, toward where he had been standing. I stopped before his own footprints were laid out before me. I bent down slowly and picked up the lily that Jibril had dropped and stood up straight, lifted the beautiful flower to my nose. I closed my eyes; a blissful smile gracing my lips as I smelt seawater and the freshness of the lily's scent mixed together in its own personal musk.   
  
I held onto the lily tightly as I began to walk down the shoreline, wondering for a moment if this had only been my dream of precious freedom.


End file.
